


【胜出】不要随便摸猫的蛋蛋

by sankane



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sankane/pseuds/sankane





	【胜出】不要随便摸猫的蛋蛋

当身着战斗服的绿谷出久看见这只金色的不明毛茸茸生物时，他的眼睛像一对乒乓球，嘴巴张大得可以生吞下一个灯泡。  
敌人翻着白眼躺在一边的路上，对自己造成的后果不管不顾，一副“我已经死了，我什么都管不了”的样子，留下周围的一堆残烟废墟和一个目瞪口呆的绿谷出久。  
地上是爆豪胜己散落的战斗服以及...内裤，而爆豪胜己不知所踪。  
绿谷出久仔细盯了一会，才发现在爆豪胜己的衣服下面，还有一个不明生物在蠕动。  
对，是蠕动。  
绿谷出久郑重地思考了一下这是不是外来生物的可能性，但是小胜的踪迹比较重要，于是他蹲下身子，小心翼翼地掀开了那条内裤。  
一只猫。  
一只浑身金色毛发都炸起来、瞳孔是鲜红色的猫，它脸上的表情十分凶狠，正目光不善地瞪着绿谷出久。  
绿谷出久：“？”  
这只猫...太像了。  
像极了他的某位脾气暴躁的幼驯染。  
他试着出声询问：“...小胜？”  
“是你吗？”  
猫咪嘶哑地吼出了一句：“喵！”，然后继续狠狠瞪着绿谷出久。  
绿谷出久：“...噗。”  
他才想起来敌人的个性是变形，可以把人变成任意一种动物。  
所以小胜是刚刚中招了吗..？  
看着眼前这只还在炸毛并且冲他龇牙咧嘴的爆豪·是一只暴躁老哥猫·胜己，绿谷出久还是在努力憋笑，从记者的角度看来，他像是在...  
发癫痫。  
“这里是英雄转播电视台！我们可以看到NO.1的英雄Deku在击败完敌人后突然抽起了风，像是被个性所控制，或者是他现在犯起了隐藏多年的癫痫？让我们进一步来了解英雄们的生活秘密！”  
记者激情澎湃地报道完这一段，踩着高跟鞋就哒哒哒走过去准备采访在一旁“发癫痫”的绿谷出久，却被对方吓了一跳。  
绿谷出久迅速控制住自己的情绪，他直接抄起爆豪胜己的衣服和那只凶巴巴的爆豪·猫·胜己，踩着OFA就溜之大吉。  
总之，小胜这个样子不能被媒体发现，不然...不然他会气到爆炸的。  
绿谷出久是这么想的，尽管他在把猫带到自己家之前，被爆豪胜己狠狠挠了几爪子，还凶狠地“喵喵”了几声。  
啊，好可爱啊。  
绿谷出久在心里感叹，但手上却不闲着，迅速把爆豪胜己塞进了自己家。  
然后，他开始思考起对策。  
唔...个性的解除一定是需要条件的，估摸着也需要时间条件吧....或者是触发什么条件。  
上头那边他已经派人去问如何解除的方法了，不过敌人现在还没醒....这是个时间问题。  
总之，在小胜变回来之前，先把他养着吧。  
于是爆豪胜己就这么心安理得地在绿谷出久家住下了。（其实是被养  
绿谷出久总是控制不住地想去摸摸暴躁的爆豪猫咪，但每次都只能获得爆豪胜己的猫猫拳+疯狂猫抓*n次。  
啊，好累。  
但让绿谷出久惊喜的是，在半天他坚持不懈的试摸过后，爆豪胜己终于———放行了。  
撸猫真的好快乐啊。绿谷出久一边摸着自己被挠的手臂，一边搔着爆豪猫咪的下巴。  
毛茸茸的，毛茸茸的，我死了。  
爆豪胜己脸上还是一副“看什么看爱摸不摸反正老子看你不爽”的样子，却不自觉地发出了因过分舒服而“咕噜咕噜”的声音，满脸凶狠地接受着绿谷出久的摸摸。  
那边传来消息说敌人死活都不肯招供，只能等了。  
日子就这么过下去了。  
但最难缠的还是爆豪胜己的吃食和住的地方。  
绿谷出久试图买猫粮和猫窝给他，但只收获了喵喵式的爆豪胜己愤怒。  
算了，爆哥，算了。  
绿谷出久不会做饭，他在家里只会泡泡面，被爆豪胜喵拒绝后，他只能点外卖。  
看着这只吃着变态辣咖喱饭的爆豪胜喵，绿谷出久的心情很复杂。  
更让他复杂的是，每次他睡觉醒来，爆豪胜己都窝在他的肚皮上或者是脖颈上，睡得正香。  
小爪子还搭在他的脸上或者...乳头上。  
但是真的好软啊，猫咪都是水做的吗？  
绿谷出久一边满脸幸福地轻轻捏着爆豪胜喵的小爪子一边想。  
日子就这样过下去了，绿谷出久怕爆豪胜喵一个猫在家里无聊，便请了一个星期的假来陪爆豪胜己。  
日子也过得清闲，除了绿谷出久一身的抓伤和咬痕，他还是过得很开心的。  
就是不知道变成猫的爆豪胜己怎么想的。  
这天，爆豪胜己又不知道抱着他的手机跑到哪里玩去了，绿谷出久坐在沙发上等了好一会，才看见爆豪胜己大摇大摆地从房间走出来，跳上沙发坐在绿谷出久面前，开始给自己舔毛。  
他肆无忌惮地把肚皮露出来，凶巴巴地用眼神示意着绿谷出久来摸他，还特意张开了腿。  
于是绿谷出久就看见了两颗浑圆还毛茸茸的...猫蛋蛋。  
他突然心血来潮，神差鬼使地伸出手，摸了摸爆豪胜己的蛋蛋，还顺手捏了一下。  
摸完后他才后知后觉，红着脸道歉：“啊小胜对不起我有罪我有罪我真的不是故意的你挠我吧要我吧啊啊啊啊小胜你别生气！！我就是突然脑抽...”  
但是，别说...手感还挺好，软软的。  
然后，绿谷出久就看见了。  
他这一生都难忘的场景。  
“砰”的一声，有白烟冒出，把绿谷出久吓了一跳。  
然后绿谷出久眼睁睁地看着那只刚刚遭受蹂躏的小公猫，变回了爆豪胜己的样子。  
爆豪胜己浑身赤裸，鸽血色的红眸直勾勾地盯着他，眼神里是毫无掩饰的欲望和情愫。  
绿谷出久：“...？”  
“小胜？”  
他试着唤出声，却被对方已经充血的性器官吓住了。  
小胜...硬了？？？！！  
啊？？  
啊？？！！  
爆豪胜己一声不吭，直接把绿谷出久摁倒在沙发上，万分残暴地啃住他的嘴唇。  
绿谷出久瞪大了眼睛，死死把嘴闭上，却被爆豪胜己狠狠咬了一口唇瓣，疼的他直接痛呼出声。  
“啊！”  
爆豪胜己却趁着他张开嘴的时候直接将舌头伸了进来，探进他的口腔，有些生涩地在他口腔里搅动着。  
但随即他就越发凶残地开始啃咬着绿谷出久的嘴，唇齿在唾液的交合中啧啧作响，绿谷出久被亲得满脸涨红，有些反应不过来。  
爆豪胜己吻了好一会才放开他，唇齿在分开的时候拉出一条极细的银丝，爆豪胜己眼神暗了暗，随即又凑上去，有些过分温柔地舔抵着绿谷出久沾着唾液的嘴角。  
“小...小胜...”  
绿谷出久愣愣地开口，却被爆豪胜己捂住了嘴。  
爆豪胜己勾起嘴角，心情是从来没有过的愉悦，他声音沙哑又带着一丝魅惑：“是你先摸老子的。”  
“勾引完老子，还想跑？”  
绿谷被他亲得浑身发软，连挣扎都忘了，任由着爆豪胜己两三下就把他的衣服扒下来，由于爆豪胜己太过粗暴，衣服还隐隐有了一点要撕裂的痕迹。  
爆豪胜己像一头正在发情期的野兽，一口就咬上了绿谷出久白皙的脖颈，引得绿谷出久一声痛呼，被咬的地方有一个深深的牙印，已经开始渗出血来，爆豪胜己不知餍足地凑上去，细细舔弄着，时不时还吸两口，给绿谷脖子上留下红印。  
随即他换了目标，直接摸上了绿谷出久微微胀痛的阴茎，开始有力道地揉弄着，上下撸动。  
“小胜！你别...”  
“你这不是已经硬起来了吗？嗯？还是说你想要更多？”  
爆豪胜己毫不留情地扒下了绿谷出久有些微湿的内裤，直接上手揉搓着他的两个睾丸，低声笑道：“你看看你，都湿了，以前有没有自己撸过..？还是说在等着我来？”  
绿谷出久被刺激得眼泪汪汪，慌忙用手捂住自己的脸，却还是从指缝里去偷看爆豪胜己。  
爆豪胜己直接把他的手给扒下来，摁住绿谷出久的头往他的凶器前放。  
“给老子口。”  
绿谷出久面对着那根已经勃起的庞然大物，慌乱抬起头：“小胜！我不....”  
爆豪胜己却不给他拒绝的机会，直接趁着他开口的时候就把欲望往他嘴里一送。  
“唔....”  
绿谷出久的口腔直接被爆豪胜己的凶器填满，一开始他还只能含下一部分，爆豪胜己有些不满，直接扯住他头发，把性器往他嘴里送得更深些，也不管绿谷出久有多疼。  
绿谷出久只觉得嘴里包裹着个庞然大物让他觉得很不舒服，他试着动了动舌头，却舔到了爆豪胜己凶器上的筋络，他“呜呜”着想把嘴抽出来，却被爆豪胜己摁得更用力，在情欲的侵蚀下，他开始慢慢配合爆豪胜己，用舌头卖力舔弄着嘴里的凶器，生涩地讨好着爆豪胜己，希望他能轻些。  
爆豪胜己只感觉自己爽得要射了，自己下体被绿谷出久湿润的口腔包裹着，柔软又温热的舌头舔着他的龟头，身为一个处男二十多年来他从来不屑于与人性交口交这种事，而如今他才体验到这种滋味的美妙。  
实在是...太舒服了。  
绿谷出久含着他的凶器知道嘴都酸了，爆豪胜己才射了出来，他的囊袋已经储蓄了很久了，粘稠的精液射了绿谷出久满脸满嘴，他的睫毛上都沾了白斑，显得楚楚可怜。绿谷出久想把嘴里的精液吐出来，却被爆豪胜己捏住了脸。  
“吃下去，别吐。”男人的声音立刻在他耳边里变得极具有诱惑力，像是恶魔的低喃，绿谷出久没有犹豫地听了他的话，强行把嘴里的精液吞下了肚子。  
空气里弥漫着人类发情的味道与淡淡的腥臭味，爆豪胜己俯身，把有些软下去的性器从绿谷出久嘴里拔出来，奖励性地亲了亲他的脸。  
然后他咬住了绿谷出久的另一边颈窝，一只手大力揉捏着绿谷出久的乳头，直到绿谷出久喘出声，他已经把颈窝也咬出了血，绿谷出久胸前的乳头已经变得红肿。  
“小胜...别...”  
绿谷出久无意识地呢喃出声，殊不知这句轻语好像一剂催情剂一般在爆豪胜己心里炸开，爆豪胜己的瞳孔红的发亮，好像里面藏着一只蠢蠢欲动的野兽，他直接把两只手指塞入了绿谷出久的嘴里，胡乱搅着绿谷出久的口腔。  
直到绿谷出久满眼泪水，他才把手指抽出来，带出一条银丝。他的手上沾满了唾液与之前残留下来的精液，看着绿谷出久眼眶发红的样子，他只觉得下身胀的难受。  
他又硬了。  
爆豪胜己不顾绿谷出久的哭喊，强行把他的双腿架在了自己肩上，然后用一根手尝试着捅入绿谷出久已经有些湿润的后穴。  
“不...不要！”绿谷出久拼尽全力喊出的声音也是软绵绵的，这激发起了爆豪胜己的虐待欲，直接用一根手指深入了进去。  
内壁从未有外人造访，里面的嫩肉有些不适应地吸着爆豪胜己的手指，湿湿软软的感觉让爆豪胜己忍不住骂出了声。  
“操，不愧是废物，里面都这么紧。”  
“小胜...”绿谷呜咽着求饶，却被爆豪胜己无视，很快，爆豪胜己便又加入了一根手指，在绿谷出久坑坑洼洼的内壁里搅动着。  
绿谷出久突然发出了一声甜腻的叫喊，随即他眼前白光一闪————他射了。  
精液溅得爆豪胜己满小腹都是，爆豪胜己哼哼着笑道：“还是个处男吧废久？这就射了？等老子待会进来的时候干不死你。”  
绿谷出久红着脸，却还是从嘴里冒出一些细碎的呻吟与娇喘，他被情欲驱使，伸手环住了爆豪胜己的脖子，将嘴唇凑了上去。  
“小胜...要亲...”  
爆豪胜己低低咒骂了一声，吻着绿谷出久的动作却很轻柔，随即，他把小腹上的精液抹到了绿谷出久的穴口上，用自己火热的欲望抵在那个正在微微收缩的内穴。  
绿谷出久呜咽着缩了缩屁股，爆豪胜己有些不耐烦地在他屁股上打了一巴掌，留下一个浅浅的红印子。  
但他坏的很，就只在穴口附近轻轻摩擦，并不进去，绿谷出久只感觉后边痒，他渴望有东西进来，帮他缓解这种感觉。  
他只觉得自己要渴望疯了。  
“小胜...小胜...进...呜...”  
爆豪胜己嗤笑一声：“求老子，老子就进来。”他还恶意地用自己的凶器往里面戳了戳，可就是不进去，引得绿谷出久一阵颤抖。  
绿谷出久沉默了一下，最终还是被欲望折服：“小胜...求你...”  
“求我什么？”  
“求你...进来...”  
爆豪胜己哼了一声，一个用力，就狠狠把性器挺入了绿谷出久的体内。  
“啊！”  
绿谷出久直接惨叫出声，他做了二十多年的处男，除了有时做梦会臆想自己的幼驯染，但后壁还是无人造访过，爆豪胜己一插进来，他就有种被开肠破肚的感受，实在是...太疼了。  
他禁不住想条在岸上的鱼一样挣扎起来，却又狠狠被爆豪胜己摁住，疼的他眼泪直流。  
他天生泪腺就发达，此刻哭得可怜巴巴，不禁让爆豪胜己有些心软，爆豪胜己只感觉自己的下本身被柔柔软软的壁肉包裹住，舒服得简直要升天。  
他一遍安抚性地用舌头舔掉绿谷出久流出来的眼泪，下身开始缓缓抽动。  
绿谷出久的后穴已经被血和分泌出来的肠液润滑，爆豪胜己抽插起来不用费很大的力气，他在绿谷出久沾满泪痕的娃娃脸上咬了一口，声音暗哑：“给我夹紧了，废久。”  
紧接着，他开始加快抽动的速度，一下接一下地往内壁最深处顶弄，顶的绿谷出久身体微微颤抖，连脚趾都舒服到蜷起，疼痛感很快过去，代替而来的是潮水般的快感，让他感觉自己此刻沉浸在温柔乡。  
而爆豪胜己此刻也舒服的不行，绿谷出久后穴里的媚肉又湿又软，紧紧吸着他的性器，又因为过紧而把他往外挤，似乎在欲迎还拒，他不禁加快了力度，将绿谷出久两只修长的腿扒起，开始大张大合地肏起了绿谷出久。  
两个人都是第一次尝试性事，总归有些生涩，但本能的欲望使他们无师自通，绿谷出久的脸上尽是粉红，他一遍极力压抑住自己的呻吟，一边被动地承受着爆豪胜己的撞击。  
“嗯唔....！”  
突然，爆豪胜己顶到了某个点，绿谷出久的身子猛的一颤，从喉咙里溢出了一声甜腻的叫声。  
找到了。  
爆豪胜己低低笑出声：“废久,看老子不肏死你。”  
语罢，他便再次加大力度，开始大力吃抽插起来，每一次深入都对准了那一块最深处的软肉，爆豪胜己的性器又粗又长，此刻在绿谷出久的身体里肆意插入着，仿佛要把绿谷出久的肚子都戳开一个洞。  
绿谷出久只感觉有根肉棒在自己身体里搅动着，先前的疼痛已经被无法言喻的快感替代，他的嘴角流出津液，双眼涣散，不时从嘴里溢出，爆豪胜己每顶一下，都顶着他的敏感点，从身体内部传来的快感让他的下身感觉开始胀热。  
他又硬了。  
他尝试着用手给自己自慰，用手上下撸动着自己粉红色的阴茎，却被爆豪胜己抓住了手。  
“废久，手淫可不好。”  
爆豪胜己哼笑一声，把他的手拍开，自己用手开始撸动着绿谷出久慢慢硬起来的性器，时不时还揉捏一下那两颗睾丸，引得绿谷出久一颤。  
被别人摸的感觉一定是比自己摸要好，绿谷出久一刺激，忍不住夹紧了后穴，直把还插在他小穴里的爆豪胜己给爽到差点骂出声来。  
“呜...啊...嗯唔...小胜...好深...”  
“闭嘴，废久。”  
爆豪胜己抽插了好一会，才终于射了出来，绿谷出久只觉得有一股滚烫粘稠的液体射入了自己体内，像是要流进他的肚子似的，有少部分乳白色的粘稠液体混合着肠液，从绿谷出久被肏得发红的后穴里溢出来。  
爆豪胜己这才把软下来的阴茎拔出来，改用嘴咬着绿谷出久的脸，时不时再舔上几下，他欣赏着绿谷出久脸上痛苦又淫乱的表情，一边撸动着绿谷出久的性器。  
绿谷出久在被射后基本已经处于一种傻掉的样子，像一具被玩坏的人偶娃娃，他眼角流出泪水，一边低声呻吟着，好一会才缓过来。  
沙发上全是精液与肠液混杂的痕迹，已经凌乱不堪，绿谷出久伸手揽住爆豪胜己的脖子，把脸蛋贴得更紧了：“小胜...还要...”  
爆豪胜己声音暗哑，带着情动的味道：“烦死了，废久。”  
“求我。说小胜哥哥，我还想要。”  
“小胜...哥哥...还想要...”  
绿谷出久撒娇似的呢喃让爆豪胜己又硬了起来，他直接打横抱起软趴趴地躺在他身下的绿谷出久，往房间里走去。  
“别急，夜还很长。”  
他们又在床上缠绵交缠着，整整做了一个晚上，直到绿谷出久体力不支昏死过去。  
爆豪胜己看着枕边人的脸上沾满了泪痕和精斑，低低笑了一声，极其温柔地在绿谷出久睫毛上轻轻落下一吻。  
“给老子生个孩子吧，废久。”  
以后的日子也还有很长。  
但你只能是我的。


End file.
